Boobytrap
"Boobytrap" is the first episode of Robotech: The Macross Saga. Summary 2009 A.D. Following the crash landing of the SDF-1 on Macross Island and the discovery of Robotechnology 10 years earlier, Earth is attacked by an armada of giant aliens."Robotech Macross Saga/1 Remastered Extended Edition" DVD cover Synopsis In the year 1999, Earth has been ravaged by the Global War. Brother battled brother as the conflict raged across the planet, but the devastation paled in comparison to a new threat which appeared to alter the course of human history forever. Astronomers discovered an alien spaceship that had broken through the very fabric oft hyperspace on a collision course with the Earth. Alarm increased as reports of the giant spaceship were confirmed by scientists around the planet. Eventually, they determined that the landing site would be Macross Island in the South Pacific. The uncontrolled descent produced shock waves of incredible force; however, there was little damage to the island or, surprisingly, to the spaceship itself. The armored hull had taken the brunt of the fall, leaving most of the sophisticated technosystem intact. The gigantic craft was explored with a mixture of awe and anxiety. There was no sign of the alien crew, but the remains of the battlefortress gave evidence of a civilization that was centuries ahead of Earth’s most advanced technology. That alone was the most sobering discovery. Neither the look of the spaceship nor the material found inside indicated its creators were a peaceful race. Annihilation by invaders from another planet had become a terrible possibility. The Global War ground to a halt. A cease-fire was ordered, and world leaders banded together to form the United Earth Government. Under this new administration, a research team consisting of the most brilliant minds on the planet was formed to investigate and restore the battlefortress. The team labored to decipher parts of the documents from an incredibly complex technology called Robotechnology. For the next ten years, the resources of the entire planet were focused on the restoration of the spacecraft on Macross Island. A great city grew up around the Robotech Project. On the eve of the ship’s maiden flight, every citizen – man, woman, and child – gathered to celebrate the achievement and to witness the launching of Earth’s new defender under the name of the Super Dimension Fortress One. As the SDF-1 prepares for takeoff under the command of Captain Henry J. Gloval, inhabitants of Macross City enjoy opening festivities hosted by war hero Lieutenant Commander Roy Fokker. The ceremonies are interrupted when Fokker’s young friend Rick Hunter, crashes the air display with a fantastic demonstration of his own aeronautical abilities. To the public’s delight and Fokker’s distress, the young man all but steals the show. However, when the two meet after Hunter landed his plane, all friction is forgotten as the two renew their friendship. Their enjoyment is short-lived as another warp-fold splits the fabric of space. Yet another huge alien ship enters Earth’s solar system. These are the Zentraedi, a race of giant warriors bred for thousands of generations for the sole purpose of military conquest. They are in pursuit of the Robotech battlefortress. The alien finder-beam locks in on the SDF-1’s position, and the rest of the armada follows its flagship to an orbit circling Earth. Under the command of Breetai and his assistant, Exedore, the Zentraedi prepare to reclaim their lost property. When the spacefortress senses the presence of the Zentraedi armada, it automatically begins to prepare defense mechanisms. The bridge of the SDF-1 dissolves in chaos. Captain Gloval leaves the opening ceremonies to join his crew. Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes and Bridge Officer Claudia Grant advise him of the ship’s unusual behavior. As the SDF-1 bridge crew become aware of the invaders and regain control of their ship, a combat alert is ordered and all personnel are called back to the ship. Breetai and Exedore don’t know what to make of the humans' initial attack. Their defense seems erratic. It does not put the Robotech battlefortress to its most effective use. The Zentraedi can hardly guess that their foes lack sufficient knowledge to control the massive Robotech mechanisms. Rick Hunter is literally caught napping in one of the Veritech Fighters as the combat begins. Lisa Hayes orders him into battle. She assumes he’s one of their combat veterans. Rick obliges her, taking off with youthful nonchalance only to find himself in the midst of a situation he’s not prepared to deal with. Fortunately, Roy Fokker comes to his aid. When a Gnerl Fighter Pod attacks Rick, he blacks out for a few seconds in memory of piloting Fokker aircraft, and awakens to the plane spiraling out of control. Lisa Hayes informs Risk he's heading to the superfortress and to veer off, only to have a reply that the controls don't respond. Realizing he's a civilian, Commander Hayes orders him to change configuration. Limbs then appear from VT-102. On landing, he crushes three buildings but stops when VT-102's hands pull down an electrical transmission tower, crushing a fourth building. VT-102 then lies in rubble in a humanoid mode, and then stands up in front of a restaurant. References Characters Mecha & Vehicles Memorable quotes *''"Amateur, huh? I'm gonna have to make you eat those words, Commander. Comin' in."''- Rick Hunter to Roy Fokker Background information "Boobytrap" was based on the original Super Dimension Fortress Macross episode entitled "Būbī Torappu" (Meaning "Booby Trap" in English) that was aired 3 October, 1982 in Japan. It was originally translated the first part of the pilot Space Fortress Macross. For Robotech, the episode is the most adapted in comics, with full showings in Macross 1: Boobytrap, Robotech 3D 1: Booby Trap!, and Robotech: Booby Trap. The prologue, with the crash of the SDF-1, was seen in Robotech: The Graphic Novel, Robotech: Love & War, Part 1, and Robotech/Voltron 1. The episode appears in book form in Genesis, and Robotech: Book and Recording: Boobytrap. Additionally, a mission in the game Robotech: Battlecry features the aerial battle over Macross City. Robotech Remastered additions/changes to be added Cast Main cast *J. Jay Smith as the narrator *Tony Oliver as Rick Hunter *Dan Woren as Roy Fokker *Rebecca Forstadt as Lynn Minmei *Melanie MacQueen as Lisa Hayes *Iona Morris as Claudia Grant *Greg Finley as Henry Gloval *Wendee Lee as Vanessa Leeds * Lara Cody as Kim Young, Jason *Tony Clay as Breetai * Ted Layman as Exedore Other voices * Greg Snegoff as the mayor *Mike Reynolds as the Senator * Steve Kramer as messenger, Mayor's Associate, Mechanic, Armor-1 * Robert V. Barron as Airshow Announcer * Emilie Colleen de Azevedo Brown as additional voices References External links * * Free streaming of the episode at crackle.com 01 01